This invention relates broadly to a novel gluten product, processes for obtaining same and uses thereof. More particularly, this invention is concerned with a vital wheat gluten product which has improved functionality, processes for producing same and its utilization in making different products especially, though not exclusively, yeast leavened bakery products.